


Crisis: Draw-ning signs #1

by orphan_account



Series: Crisis: Draw-ning signs [1]
Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, nuclear wasteland AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth-1 of our infinite multiverse we find familiar faces not as they once were.





	Crisis: Draw-ning signs #1

Julia sighed as she heard the rattling of her tin can perimeter, 'Bandits, great.' She thought to herself. She strapped on her blaster arm and activated her cybernetic eye.

"Listen, I don't want to have to blast you into oblivion mainly'cause it'd be a waste of power, but still." Julia announced to the unseen intruder as she cautiously stepped around her campsite.

Out of the corner of her cybernetic eye she spoted a blur of movement. 'There' She wasted no time aiming her blaster at it and was about to fire until she heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long time, not since it happened.

"Stop." Tristan called tripping over in his exhaustion. Julia sighed, she was happy to see him, she really was, but after Nathan, and then Caldwell, and even Willie, she was understandably hesitate.

They sat at Julia's campfire not saying anything, it was that awkward silence that only happened to people who haven't talked in a while.

"You look terrible," Julia remarked at her friend's clearly starved form and Tristan let out a small dry laugh, "Eat."

Julia handed Tristan a small beat up pan with some meat and beans in it. Tristan let his eyes sit on it for a second, it was the first real food he'd have all day, so he did eat some, using a chipped plastic spork Julia gave him.

"Mmm, this is really good, where'd you get it?" Tristan asked.

Julia said nothing, she didn't have to, the sad look she had said all that needed to be said.

"Oh, so it's- I mean we've all had to do things we weren't proud of, especially you, three weeks in that rubble before Jacob and Karina found you, I-" Tristan took a second to think, "I don't blame you, hell we live in a wasteland I'd be shocked if-"

Julia threw herself against Tristan's shoulder, she was crying, for the first time since they met each other she was crying, they stayed like that for a moment.

"It's not like I wanted to- it was that or die, but by the end Willie- he'd just given up, the last person in there gone, he basically surrendered- Jacob and Karina showed up an hour after, he could have survived but-" Julia had pulled away but was still in tears, "It was my idea for an extra video, it's my fault they were there."

"Julia, it's- it's okay we've all done things we aren't proud of."

That night Julia had a nightmare, the same one she'd had for weeks. The Sky, Scarlet red ,with emerald lightning obliterating the world, at the centre of it all, Porfo. These nightmares scared her, the last time she'd had nightmares this bad the world fell into a nuclear wasteland.


End file.
